Split Ends
by SPEEEEEEEAK
Summary: A five-year-old Mimi gets her hair cut. One-shot. Obviously AU. Mimi/Angel friendship!


**A/N: Okay, have you guys heard of that LiveJournal 100 one word prompts for 100 fics challenge? Well, I'm doing it** **because it looks fun...even though I don't have a LiveJournal (and I can't figure out how to get one because I'm challenged). So, here's my first fic based on the word Ends. Enjoy!**

Five-year-old Mimi Marquez sat on the floor of her room playing Barbie's with her best friend, Angel. This was their daily activity.

Angle would come over around ten in the morning, they would watch TV until noon, Mimi's mother would make them either mac n cheese or peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, and then after lunch they would play Barbie's until Angel's father came to drag him home.

Sometimes they would mix up this routine by going to the park down the street if the weather was nice.

But today, their play date was cut short when Mimi's mother stuck her head into the room early in the afternoon. "_Mija_, Angel has to go now. You have an appointment."

Mimi's large brown eyes widened. "But...but...I don't like the doctor," she whimpered.

Mimi's mom smiled. "Not a doctor's appointment. You're getting a haircut." This didn't have the desired effect; in fact it made Mimi a little more hysterical.

She grabbed her waist length brown hair and wrapped it around herself. "But Mimi's hair is so pretty!" Angel exclaimed, also aghast. Mimi's mother nodded. "It is," she agreed with the toddlers, "but it's a pain to take care of. You know that Mimi." Mimi nodded slightly. She did hate having to wash it and brush it out every night, and she always got painful tangles.

But, she had never cut her hair before. She was so used to it, how could she ever cut it all off? Angel looked at her worriedly.

"Mama, can Angel come with us?" Mimi asked timidly, deciding that it would make her braver if her best friend could come along. After a moment of consideration her mother nodded.

"As long as Angel calls his mother first to check and you both behave." The two children nodded and Angel raced off to get a hold of his mother.

While he did that and Mimi's mother got her purse, Mimi stood in front of her mirror, trying to imagine herself without her hair. It had been long her entire life and she was so used to it being down to her waist.

She grabbed a scrunchie band off of her dresser and braided her hair carefully. Her last hairstyle before it became short. She slowly walked down the stairs, her head hanging and fighting off tears as though this were the end of the world. And in her five-year-old mind, it was.

Her mother sighed impatiently. "Stop being so melodramatic Mimi. It's just hair. It'll grow back."

"Oh yeah!" Mimi said, brightening considerably. They walked the block and a half from their house to the barber shop. The closer they got, the shorter Mimi's breaths got, until Angel grasped her hand to keep her from falling over from lack of air.

They got to the hair salon and Mimi's mother opened the door for them. "Are you two going to be okay? Because I have some errands to run."

Angel nodded and nudged Mimi, who nodded as well. "_Muy bein_," Mimi's mom said, going over and talking to the lady behind the counter while Angel and Mimi sat down on the cracked leather couch in the waiting area.

Soon, her mother came over to tell her to behave and she'd be back in half an hour. Mimi nodded and scooted closer to Angel. After about five minutes of painful waiting, a tall blonde woman with spiky hair came over and knelt down in front of them.

"Are you Mimi?" she asked kindly.

Mimi nodded, shrinking back into the couch and sticking her thumb in her mouth.

"She don't wanna get her hair cutted," Angel explained, piping up. The lady smiled.

"And what's your name young man?"

"Angel!" he replied proudly.

The lady look taken aback for a minute before her sunny smile returned to her face. "Nice to meet you Angel. Are you two brother and sister?"

Mimi shook her head and sat forward a little bit, obviously deciding that the lady wasn't too scary. "He's my bestest friend."

"Well my name is Andie, and I'm going to gut your hair for you, is that right?" she asked Mimi.

Mimi nodded and slowly stood up. Angel jumped up too. "I'm 'posed to go with her and protect her," he said proudly.

"Alright," Andie smiled, leading Mimi and Angel back to her work station. Angel situated himself in the chair next to Mimi's with a lollipop and started intently at Andie.

Mimi's gaze followed Andie worriedly as she put the cape around Mimi and undid her hair.

"How long do you want it sweetie?" she asked, combing her hair with her fingers.

"Long!"

"Your mommy told me to cut it off though!" Andie laughed. She put her hands at Mimi's chin. "How about this long?" she asked. Mimi looked at Angel with tears in her eyes. Angel took her hand in his.

"It's okay Meems. It'll grow back. It'll look cute that length." "Really?" she sniffled. He nodded back and Mimi looked up at Andie. "That's good," she said quietly.

Mimi squeezed her eyes shut as she heard the scissors start snipping through her hair, and only opened them when Andie announced twenty minutes later, "You're done girl!" Mimi's eyes flew open and she stared wide-eyed at her reflection.

She had a short, stylish, chin length bob – nothing like her long, wavy locks of before. Angel reached out tentatively to touch it. The bell above the door dinged as Mimi's mother came in; she walked over to the chair and gasped. "Oh, _mi amore_, it looks so good!" Mimi ran her fingers through her hair, and her face broke out in a little smile.

"I like it," she finally decided, shaking her head back and forth. Angel grinned and helped her down from the chair before hugging her tightly.

The entire walk home, Mimi kept glancing in any reflective surface to see her new hair, and whenever she saw herself would make her hair swish and giggle. That night at dinner, after compliments from her father and older sister, Mimi looked at her mother.

"When can I get my hair cut again?"

**A/N: Yep, short and sweet. Hopefully? And yeah, I put Angel in it! Angel's a he in this, because I doubt a 5 year old knows what a cross dresser is...So that's it! :D**


End file.
